


Conquest of the Blue Planet (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [34]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon: Final Fantasy IV (DS), Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, F/M, Native American Character(s), Novella, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, War, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Here's the podfic for Part 2 of Trials of a King!
Relationships: Cecil Harvey/Kain Highwind, Edward "Edge" Geraldine/Rydia, Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey, Yang Fang Leiden/Sheila (Final Fantasy IV)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conquest of the Blue Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806010) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVqUixKl8p4&t=794s) of the sequel to Trials of a King!


	2. Chapter 2

[Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rx191WTuH0U)


	3. Chapter 3

[Part 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo-q_x35OVs&t=783s)


	4. Chapter 4

[Part 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkkIdlJEB8w)


	5. Chapter 5

[Part 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWF_yhpEklM&t=1089s)


	6. Finale

[Finale!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SiVv55XTts)


End file.
